The Game Plan
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Gabriella finds out that her new friends are planning a surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Gabriella then makes another new friend name Vince who is gay. Will Gabriella get Troy as her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and the others were already in the classroom and were talking about the surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party. Ryan was listening to what the others were saying, but he had a feeling it was not a good idea to surprise Gabriella with a welcome to East High and Albuquerque party. Ryan decided he was going to see if Gabriella would go to lunch with him off of school grounds at lunch time. Gabriella walked into the classroom and saw her friends talking to each other. Troy saw Gabriella and told the others that she was in the room. So the friends stop talking to each other about the party, they were planning. Gabriella saw that her friends had stop talking to each other, after they had seen her.

Gabriella was wondering what her new friends were hiding from her. So she went to her seat and sat down. The teacher came into the room and the second class had went by fast. Gabriella was at her locker putting her books a way, when Ryan came up to her. Gabriella asked Ryan what he wanted. Ryan asked Gabriella if she want to eat lunch with him at a cafe that was off of school grounds. Gabriella told Ryan she would love too.

So Gabriella shut her locker. They left the school together and went to his car. Gabriella told Ryan that he has a nice car. So they got into his car and left the school for a little while. They arrived at the cafe and got out of the car. Ryan locked his car and they went into the cafe. They went to a table and sat down together. The waitress came over to get Ryan and Gabriella's order. After the waitress left with their orders, they started to do some talking. Gabriella decided to asked Ryan what he and the others have been talking about. Ryan told Gabriella that he can not tell her what they had been talking about. Gabriella then said to Ryan that they better not be planning a surprise party, because i do not like surprises at all. Ryan asked Gabriella why she did not like surprises.

Gabriella then told Ryan why she does not like surprises. Ryan then decided to tell her that their friends were planning a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party for her. So after Ryan told Gabriella what their friends were talking about, Gabriella was not happy about it. Gabriella thanked Ryan for telling her. Ryan told Gabriella that he tried to tell them that they should not do a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party, but they would not listen. The waitress returned with their food and put it in front of them. They ate their lunch and then left the cafe. They got back into his car and headed back to the school. Gabriella said to Ryan that she is glad they are friends. Ryan then told Gabriella that he really likes Kelsi alot. Gabriella told Ryan that she likes Troy alot too. Ryan asked Gabriella if she could help him get with Kelsi. Gabriella told Ryan that she would help him with getting together with Kelsi. Ryan said thank you to Gabriella for helping him out.

They arrived back at the school on time and parked the car. They got out of his car and he locked it up. Ryan and Gabriella went back into the school and went to their lockers to get the books for their next class. Gabriella could not believe her new friends were planning a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party for her. Gabriella got to her next class on time. She got through the class and was now at her locker. She put the homework she had to do in her school bag.

Gabriella knew she had free period and so she was going to go to the library to get some of her homework done. Gabriella closed her locker and was getting ready to head to the library when she saw a sad guy sitting outside. She decided to see what was the matter. Vince was busy thinking and did not notice that Gabriella was standing in front of him. Gabriella asked Vince why he was so sad. Vince then told Gabriella that he is gay and does not know how to tell his parents, friends and the football team. Gabriella told Vince that his parents will be shock at first, but that they will understand.

Vince asked Gabriella how she knows so much about this stuff. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad is gay and he had went through the same thing. Vince asked Gabriella how her cousin Brad had told his parents and stuff. Gabriella told Vince that Brad just sat his parents down and told them that he is gay. His parents were in shock at first, but then they told him it would take time to accepted him being gay. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad was on the football team too and he had a real hard time telling them. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad told his friends and they were find with it. Vince asked Gabriella if her cousin Brad had told his team about him being gay. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad did tell them and they were not bothered by it either. Vince thank Gabriella for the advice she had gave him. Gabriella told Vince that she was glad she could help him.

Vince then asked Gabriella what was bothering her. Gabriella told Vince that she found out from her friend Ryan that her new friends are planning a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party. Vince asked her what was wrong with it. Gabriella told Vince why she does not like surprises. Vince told Gabriella that he gets why she does not likes surprises. So Vince asked Gabriella if she like any guys. Gabriella told Vince there was one guy she likes and would love for him to be her boyfriend. Vince asked her who it was. Gabriella told him that it was Troy that she really likes and wants as her boyfriend. Vince told Gabriella that since they are friends now, that he would be happy to help her get Troy as her boyfriend. Gabriella told Vince that she would like him to help her get Troy.

So they went back into the school and to their lockers to get the books for their last class they had. Gabriella and Vince were standing by her locker talking about how she can get Troy as her boyfriend. Troy and the others came around the corner to go to their lockers, when they saw Gabriella talking to the football player Vince. Troy did not like seeing Gabriella talking to Vince. Troy decided he was going to make Gabriella his girlfriend soon. So Gabriella saw Troy looking at her and Vince. Vince got an idea and kissed Gabriella in front of Troy. Troy was wishing it was him that kissed Gabriella and not Vince. Troy knew he need to get Vince gone, so he could get his chance to get with Gabriella.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy decided he need to talk to Chad and see if he would help him get Vince a way from Gabriella. Chad saw Troy coming over to him and knew that he wanted to talk to him. So Troy said to Chad that he wanted to talk to him in private. So they went to the gym to talk. Troy asked Chad if he would help him get Vince a way from Gabriella. Chad told Troy they he would help him get Vince a way from Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he wants Gabriella as his girlfriend. Chad told Troy he would help him get Gabriella as his girl. So Troy and Chad came up with a plan to get Vince a way from Gabriella. So they left the gym and went to put their plan in to motion.

Mean while Gabriella was at her locker getting her books for the last class she had. Gabriella did not like the fact that her new friend Vince had kissed her in front of Troy. She got that it was to get Troy's attention, which it did. Gabriella was fine with Vince helping her get Troy. Gabriella hope that Vince takes the advice she gave him and he tells his parents about him being gay. Gabriella then close her locker and went to her last class. Gabriella was on her way to the last class, when some one pulled her to the side. Gabriella looked up to see it was Troy that had grab her and pulled her to the side.

Troy was glad that Gabriella was by her self when he pulled her a then decided to give Gabriella a kiss on the lips. So he kissed her on the lips and she responded back to the kiss. They kissed each other for a little bit till they needed air. They pulled a way from the kiss and then looked at each other. They went to their last class they had. They got to class on time and went to sit down. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers getting their school bags and homework.

Gabriella still could not get over that Troy had kissed her and the she had kissed him back. She made sure she had what homework she had to do was in her school bag. She close her locker and put her school bag over her one shoulder. Gabriella left the school and started walking home. Troy close his locker too and left the school. He went to his car and got into it. Troy was on his way home when he saw Gabriella walking and decided to see if she wanted a ride home. So Troy pulled his car up beside Gabriella and asked her if she wanted a ride home.

Gabriella told Troy she would like a ride home and so she got into his car. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to work on their homework together at her house. Gabriella could not believe Troy wanted to do homework together and so she told them that she was find with them doing homework together. So they arrived at her house and he parked the car in the drive way. Troy told Gabriella that he was glad that she was his next door neighbor. They got out of his car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and went up to the house with Gabriella.

They went into the house and to the living room to do their homework together. They set their school bags down and took out their homework they had to do. A hour later they had finish their homework. Troy told Gabriella that he likes her alot. Gabriella decided to tell Troy that she liked him too. So she told Troy she likes him too. Troy and Gabriella talked for a little bit. Troy told Gabriella that he better home for dinner. So she walked him to the door and they shared another kiss on the lips. Troy put his school bag over his shoulder and went out the door. Troy went back to his car and unlocked it. He got in his car and drove it next door to his house. He got back out of his car and locked it up before going in to the house.

Troy was glad he had told Gabriella that he liked her. He could not wait to have Gabriella be his girlfriend. Mean while Gabriella was happy that she told Troy that she liked him. She could not wait to have Troy as her boyfriend. So Gabriella went to make some dinner for her and her mom. A few minutes later her mom had arrived home. Maria was surprise to see Gabriella making dinner for them. So that night they ate their dinner. Maria told her daughter that she would wash the dishes. Troy had finish eating dinner with his parents. Troy call Chad to see how the planning was going for keeping Vince a way from Gabriella.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short. I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella still was wondering why her new friends were acting also did not know why her new friends would stop talking, when she would come in the room. Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom to finish reading her chapter in her book. A hour later she had finished reading the chapter of her book. Gabriella put her book a way and decided to watch a movie. So she pick the movie she wanted to watch and put it in her dvd player. She went back over to her bed and laid down. Gabriella hit the play button on her remote. While she was watching her movie, she heard the phone beep. So she looked on her phone to see who had texted her. Gabriella read the text message that she got from Troy and texted him back while watching her movie.

Mean while Troy called Chad and asked him how the plan was going to keep Vince a way from Gabriella. Chad told Troy what he had come with so far for the plan. Troy told Chad that he liked it and could not wait to put the plan into motion. After Troy got done talking to Chad, he decided to text message Gabriella. So he text message Gabriella that he was thinking about her. Troy also asked Gabriella what she was doing. While he was waiting for Gabriella to text him back, he got ready for bed. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into his bed. He covered himself with the blanket and then hit play on his remote. A few minutes later he heard his cell phone buzz. So he check his phone to see a text message from Gabriella.

So he read the text message Gabriella sent to him and then he sent her another text back. So he continued watching his movie, while he waited to here back from Gabriella. Troy heard his phone buzz again and look to see that Gabriella had respond back. So he continue watching his movie while text message Gabriella. He answered the question Gabriella had asked him. Troy knew that he wanted Gabriella as his girlfriend. A hour later Troy had finished watching his movie. He got out of his bed and took the movie out. He put the movie back in his case and then turn the dvd player off. Troy then put his tv back on regular tv and then shut it off for the night. Troy crawled back into his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Gabriella could not believe that she and Troy had been text messaging each other. She took the movie out and put in back in it's case. Gabriella turned her dvd player off and put her tv back on regular tv. She turned her tv off for the night. Gabriella crawled back in to her bed. Gabriella could not wait to see Troy at school. So she went to bed for the night and dreamed about Troy.

The next morning Troy woke up and went for his run. When he came back from his run, he went to take a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and went back down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. After he finished eating his breakfast, he went back upstairs to get his school bag. Troy then went back down stairs with his school bag and left the house. He got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was now on his way to school. Troy could not wait to see Gabriella.

Gabriella got up and took a quick shower. She got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decided to eat a peice of toast and a banana for breakfast. After she finished eating her breakfast, she went to get her school bag. Gabriella then left the house after getting her school bag. She started walking to school, when a car pulled up beside her. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted a ride to school. Gabriella told Troy that she would love a ride to school. So she got into his car and they were on their way to school.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I know this chapter might seem short, but it is just a filler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chad and the others were talking about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party, they would be throwing later on after asked the others if they have every thing for setting the party up at the park. Chad and the others told Sharpay they have every thing they will need for setting up the party at the park. Kelsi then said to the others that she could not believe that they have been able to keep the party a secret from Gabriella. Chad said to everyone that he was surprise they could get it planned, even though they had to stop talking when Gabriella came into the room. They all agreed with what Chad said.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. He parked the car and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags, before he locked the car up. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand into his. Gabriella was in shock that Troy was holding her hand. They went into the school and to their lockers. They put their school bags a way and grabbed their books for the first class they had. After they got their books, they shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while they were walking to their first class together. They arrive at their first class and went into the room. They went to their seats and finish talking until the teacher came into the room.

They got through the first class and were now at their lockers, putting their books a way. Chad told Troy that he and the others need to talk to him alone about some thing. Troy told Gabriella he would see her at lunch. So Troy went with Chad and the others to talk about the party they were having for Gabriella later on after school in the park. Gabriella could not believe her new friends were being secretive. Gabriella went to look for her newest friend Vince. Vince was sitting outside trying to figure out when to tell his parents that he is gay. Gabriell then saw Vince sitting outside on the grass. Gabriella left the school and went over to Vince.

Vince looked up and saw Gabriella come sit with him. Gabriella asked Vince how he was doing and if he had told his parents about him being gay. Vince told his friend Gabriella that he was okey. Vince told Gabriella that he has not told his parents yet about him being gay. Gabriella asked her friend Vince why he has not told his parents about him being gay. Vince said to Gabriella that he is scared to tell his parents that he is gay. He also told her that he is afraid of how is parents are going to react when he tells them that he is gay. Gabriella told Vince that he needs to tell his parents and that they might be in shock at first, but that it will take them time to get used to it.

Vince asked Gabriella if she would come with him after school and help him tell his parents about him being gay. Gabriella told her friend Vince that she would be happy to come with him after school and help him tell his parents about him being gay. Vince then asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Vince that she is not okey. Vince asked her what was wrong. Gabriella told Vince that her new friends are being secretive and not wanting to talk around me. Vince said to Gabriella that her new friends have no right keeping stuff from her. Vince asked Gabriella if she would want to leave the school with him at lunch time and have lunch with him at this cafe.

Gabriella told her friend Vince that she would love to have lunch with him off of school grounds, as long as they get back before their next class. Vince told his friend Gabriella that they would be back in time, before their next class. So they went to his car and got into it. They left the school parking lot and headed to the cafe to have lunch together. A few minutes later they arrive at the cafe and he parked his car. They got out of the car and he locked it up. They went into the cafe and found a empty table to sit at. The waitress came over to them and gave them their menus. The waitress told them she would be back to get their order.

Vince asked Gabriella how her cousin Brad told his parents about him being gay. Gabriella told her friend Vince that her cousin Brad just had his parents sit down and told them he had some thing to tell them. She told him that he told his parents that he was gay and they were in shock. Vince asked Gabriella if her cousin Brad's parents had excepted him being gay. Gabriella told her friend Vince that her cousin Brad's parents have excepted him being gay. Vince asked Gabriella if her cousin Brad was nervous and scared about telling his parents. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad was indeed nervous and scared of telling his parents. She told him that her cousin Brad knew he had to get it over with and so he told his parents.

Troy asked Chad and the others why they had to talk to him alone. Chad and the others told Troy they wanted to maked sure he would be getting Gabriella to the park for the wecome to Albuquerque and East High party. Troy told Chad and the others that he will get Gabriella to the park on time. So after they got done talking, they headed to the lunch room to get some lunch. Troy and the other enter the lunch room and went to get their lunch. Troy and the others notice that Gabriella was not in the lunch room and wonder where she was at. Ryan was thinking about telling Troy and the others that Gabriella knows about the party, but he did not want them to be mad at him for telling her.

Vince and Gabriella finished eating their lunch. Vince paid for the food they had ate. They left the cafe and went back to his car. He unlocked the car and they got into it . They left the cafe parking lot and headed back to the school. Vince then asked Gabriella how it was going with getting Troy as her boyfriend. Gabriella told Vince that Troy had told her that he likes me and that she had told him that she like him too. Gabriella told Vince that she and Troy exchange numbers and have been text messaging each other alot. Vince told Gabriella he knows of a way for her to get Troy to asked her to be his girlfriend. Gabriella asked Vince what it was. Vince told Gabriella he well tell her later after school.

So they arrived back to the school and got out of the car. Vince locked his car up and they went back into the school together. Vince thank Gabriella for being his friend. Gabriella told Vince that she is glad they are friends. So they went to their lockers to get their books for the next class they had. Troy and the others left the lunch room. Troy then saw Gabriella talking to Vince again and he did not like it one bit. Chad said to Troy that he think it is time to put the plan into motion. Troy told Chad lets do it. So Vince told Gabriella he would see her after school and left to go to the next class he had. Gabriella saw Troy coming up to her. Troy asked Gabriella what she was doing after school. Gabriella asked Troy why he wanted to know.

Troy said to Gabriella that he thought they could go hang out at the park. Gabriella decided to tell Troy that she knows about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Gabriella told Troy that she knows about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party that they are having in the park. Troy asked Gabriella how she found out about it. Gabriella told Troy that a friend told her the truth why he and the others would stop talking. Gabriella then told Troy that she is going with her friend Vince to his house to help him with some thing. Gabriella then gave Troy a kiss on the lips and then went to her next class. Troy knew he would have to tell the others that Gabriella knows about the party in the park. Troy did not know why Gabriella was being Vince's friend for. Troy could not wait to get Vince a way from Gabriella. Troy went to his next class thinking about the plan Chad had come up with to get Vince a way from Gabriella.

Please Reveiw!

A/N This chapter might seem short. I know this chapter might not be that good, but i hope the next chapter will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella was at her locker getting her school bag and homework she had to she got her homework and school bag, she shut the locker. Gabriella then saw Vince coming over to her. Vince asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told Vince that she was ready to go. So they left the school together and went to his car. They got into his car and left the school parking lot. Gabriella told Vince that she had told Troy that she knew about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Vince asked Gabriella how Troy reacted when she told him.

Gabriella told Vince that Troy was shocked that i knew about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Gabriella then told Vince that Troy had asked her how she found out about it. Vince asked Gabriella what she had told Troy. Gabriella said to Vince that she told Troy that a friend had told her about it. Gabriella then told Vince that Troy still wanted to know what she was doing after school. Vince asked Gabriella what she said to Troy that she was doing after school. Gabriella told Vince that she had told Troy that she was going to be with him. Vince asked Gabriella what Troy's reaction was to it. Gabriella told Vince that Troy was not to happy about it.

Mean while Troy was at his locker getting his school bag and homework. Troy could not believe that Gabriella was hanging around Vince. After he got his homework and school bag, he shut his locker. He left the school and went to his car. Troy saw that the others had left. Troy knew he was going to have to tell the others that Gabriella knows about the party and that she is with Vince right now helping him with some thing. Troy got into his car and left the school parking lot. He headed to the park where the others were getting things set up for the party.

Chad and the others arrived at the park. They parked their cars and got out of them. They grabbed the stuff they would need for the party and then locked the cars up. Chad and the others started setting up for the party. A few minutes later they saw Troy pull up and park his car. Troy got out of the car and saw the others setting up for the party. Troy got Sharpay and the others attention and told them he has some thing to tell them. Sharpay and the others asked him what it was he had to tell them. Troy told them that Gabriella knows about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party and that she is right now hanging out with Vince.

The others could not believe that Gabriella knows about the party. Sharpay asked Troy how Gabriella knows about the party. Troy told Sharpay and the others that Gabriella told him that a friend had told her about the party. Troy also told them that Gabriella was noticing how they would stop talking when she entered the room. Sharpay and the others wonder who the friend was that had told her about the party. Troy told Sharpay and the others he was wondering who the friend was that had told Gabriella about the party too.

Chad snuck a way and went to his car and left the park. Chad found the paper that he had wrote Vince Parker's address on and decided to go spy on Vince and Gabriella. Chad was going to find out why Gabriella was hanging out with thought to himself that he hopes he can find out some thing about Vince. So he was on his way to Vince's house.

Gabriella asked her friend Vince what his last name was. Vince told his friend Gabriella that his last name is Parker. They arrived at his house and he parked the got out of the car and he locked it up. Vince and Gabriella went into his called to his mom and told her he was home. Vince's mom came out of the kitchen and saw that her son had a female friend with him. Vince interduced Gabriella to his told his mom that Gabriella is the friend he was talking about. Vince mom asked Gabriella if she would like any thing to drink. Gabriella told Vince's mom that she was fine. So Vince and Gabriella went out to his back yard to talk.

A few minutes later Chad arrived at Vince's house and parked his car a block a way. Chad got out of his car and locked it up. He put his car keys in his pocket. Chad walked up to Vince house and heard Gabriella and Vince talking to each other in the backyard. Chad went to the backyard quietly and hid in a bush. Gabriella asked Vince if he was ready to tell his parents that he is gay. Vince told his friend Gabriella that he was ready to tell his parents that he is gay. Chad could not believe what he had just heard. Chad could not wait to tell Troy that Vince Parker is gay. He waited till Vince and Gabriella went into the house to leave.

Chad came out of his hiding spot after Vince and Gabriella had went into the house. Chad went to his car and unlocked it. Chad got in the car and left for Troy's house. Troy and the others had notice that Chad had left the parked. So Troy help they others take down the stuff they had put up. They all went home for the evening. Troy was upstairs in his room doing the last of his home work. Chad arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. Chad got out of his car and locked it up. Chad went up to the door and knocked on it. Lucille answered the door and saw Chad standing in front of her. Lucille asked Chad what he was doing there. Chad told Troy's mom that he needs to talk to Troy. Lucille let Chad into the house and told him that Troy was upstairs in his room.

Chad thanked Troy's mom for letting him talk to Troy. Chad went upstairs to Troy's room and knock on the door. Troy saw Chad and told him to come in. Chad told Troy that he had some thing to tell him. Troy asked Chad what he had to tell him. Chad told Troy that he went to Vince's house and spied on him and Gabriella. Chad told Troy what he had heard. Chad told Troy that Vince Parker is gay. Chad also told him that Gabriella was helping him get ready to tell his parents too.

Troy could not believe that Vince was gay. Chad then saw Troy smile a huge grin. Chad asked Troy why he was smiling for. Troy told Chad that they could tell the football team about their friend Vince Parker being gay. Chad told Troy that he likes his idea about telling the football team. Troy told Chad that Vince will want to disapper from everyone. So Chad told Troy that he will tell the football team the next day about Vince Parker being gay.

Please Reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella and Vince did not know that Chad had heard their conversation in the back and Vince also did not know that Chad was going to be telling the football team the next day about him being gay. Vince told Gabriella he would take her home now. So Vince told his mom he was going to take Gabriella home and would be right back. Vince and Gabriella left his house and got into his car. He pulled out of his drive way and headed to Gabriella's house.

A few minutes later they arrived at Gabriella's house. Vince thanked Gabriella for helping him get ready to tell his parents about him being gay. Gabriella told Vince that she was happy to help him out. Vince told Gabriella he would let her know how it goes with the parents. Gabriella told Vince she would see him at school. She got out of his car and grabbed her school bag. Vince and Gabriella said goodbye to each other. Gabriella went into the house and shut the door. Vince pulled a way from Gabriella's house and went back home.

Mean while Chad left Troy house and went home for the evening. Troy then finished up his home work. Troy decided to go next door to see if Gabriella was home. So Troy told his mom he was going over next door to see Gabriella. Lucille told Troy to be back home in time for dinner. Troy left his house and went over next door to Gabriella's house. Troy hope that Gabriella was home now. So he went up to the door and knocked on it. Gabriella was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water, when she heard the knock on the door. She went to go answer the door.

Gabriella open the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy asked Gabriella if he could come in for a few minutes to talk. Gabriella told Troy that he could come in. So Troy went into the house and she shut the door. They went to the living room to sit and talk. Troy asked Gabriella if she would tell him who the friend was that told her about the party. Gabriella told Troy that she promise the friend that she would not tell any one. Gabriella also said to Troy that it would be up to the friend to reveal himself.

Troy asked Gabriella if she was doing any thing on friday night. Gabriella told Troy was not doing anything on friday night. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him. Gabriella was in shock that Troy asked her out on a date. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to go on a date with him. Troy told Gabriella that he would pick her up at 7pm on friday night. Gabriella asked Troy what she should wear for their date. Troy told Gabriella to wear some thing casual and nice. Troy told Gabriella that he had to get back home. So Gabriella walked Troy to the door. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before he went out the door.

When Troy went back over to his house, he could not stop smiling. Troy was happy that he had asked Gabriella out on a date and that she had said yes to it. Troy went to his house and went to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. Lucille was finishing making dinner. Troy went up to his mom and gave her a hug. Lucille turn around and asked her son Troy why he was hugging her. Troy told his mom he felt lie givng her hug. Troy asked his mom if dinner was ready. Lucille did not know what had gotten into her son told Troy that dinner was almost ready. Troy told his mom he was going to go to the living room to see what his dad is watching. Lucille watch her son Troy leave the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Gabriella could not believe that Troy kissed her on the lips, before he left. She went to the kitchen to start making some dinner for her and her mom. Maria came home and went to the kitchen. Maria saw her daughter making dinner for them. Gabriella turn around and saw her mom looking at her. Maria asked Gabriella what she was making them for dinner. Gabriella told her mom she was making fried chicken with mashed potatoes fo dinner. Maria asked her daughter if she could help out. Gabriella told her mom she would like her help with the fried chicken. So Maria finished cooking the fried chicken. A few minutes later the dinner was ready and they were dishing it up.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this seems short, but it is just a filler again. The next chapter should be longer because some stuff is going to be happening in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucille had finished making dinner. Lucille went to the living room to tell her son Troy and her husband that dinner was ready. Troy and his dad went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the food to the table and then sat down. They dished their food up and started eating their dinner. An hour later Troy had finished eating his dinner. He took his empty plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink to be wash. Troy then grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and left the kitchen. He went back up stairs to his bedroom. Troy decided to watch a movie before he went to bed for the night.

A few minutes later Lucille and her husband had finished eating. Jack went back to the living room and started watching a basketball game on tv. Lucille took their empty dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Lucille then went to get the left over food from the table and took it to the kitchen. She put the left over food in the refrigerator. Lucille took a dish rag and wiped the dining room table off. She went back to the kitchen, to wash the dishes.

Mean while Gabriella and her mom had finished eating their dinner. Maria told Gabriella that she would put the leftovers a way and do the dishes. So Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom, to finish the last of her homework. Maria had put the left overs a way in the refrigerator and was doing the dishes. Gabriella finish her homework and then got ready for bed. Gabriella decided to go back down stairs and tell her mom that she has a date with Troy on friday night.

So Gabriella had went down stairs and went to the living room. She saw her mom watching tv. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella come into the living room. Gabriella told her mom that she wanted to talk to her about some thing. So Maria turn the tv off and asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. Gabriella sat down on the couch next to her mom. Gabriella told her mom that Troy asked her to go out on a date with him on friday and that she had said yes to it.

Maria said to Gabriella that she is fine with her going out on a date with Troy. Gabriella asked her mom if she would help her find an outfit to wear for the date. Maria told Gabriella that she would be happy to help her find an outfit to wear for her date with Troy. Gabriella told her mom that Troy told her to dress casual and some what nice for their date. Maria told Gabriella that they will look at her clothes tomorrow night when she gets home from work. Gabriella said good night to her mom and went back up stairs to her bedroom. Gabriella crawled in to her bed and went to sleep for the night.

A hour later Troy had finish watching the movie. He took the movie out of the dvd player and put it back in the case. He then turn the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut his tv off for the night. He crawl back in blankets on his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short, but it is just a filler. I will try to make the next chapter longer. The next chapter is going to have some Drama and stuff happening in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Troy woke up and got out of bed. Troy put his running clothes on and went down stairs. Troy left his house and went for a quick run. A few minutes later he came back to his house and went inside. Troy went back upstairs and took a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and grabbed his stuff, before going back down stairs. Troy went back down stairs and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy sent Gabriella a text saying good morning and asking her if she wanted a ride to school.

Mean while Gabriella woke up and took a quick shower. She got dressed for the day and was finishing her hair and make up. Gabriella heard her cell phone beep and went to pick it up. Gabriella saw that Troy had sent her a text message and so she took a look at it. Gabriella text Troy back telling him that she would like a ride to school. She had finish her hair and make up. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and stuff. She went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

Troy decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal. So he pour himself some cereal in his bowl and then put some milk on it. Troy put the milk back in the refrigerator. Troy went back over to his bowl of cereal and began to eat it. Troy heard his phone beep and saw that Gabriella had respond back to his text message. Troy message Gabriella back telling her that he will be picking her up in a few minutes. He finished his cereal and put his bowl in the kitchen sink. Troy grabbed his stuff and left the house. He got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. He went next door to pick Gabriella up.

Gabriella had also decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal too. A few minutes later she had finished eating her cereal and put her bowl in the sink. Gabriella went to grabbed her stuff and made sure she had the house key. Gabriella then left her house and made sure the door was locked. She saw Troy waiting for her and went to his car. She got into the car and they were on their way to school.

Chad and the others were waiting for Troy and Gabriella to arrive at the school. So Chad and the others talked about stuff. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Troy locked his car up and then went to take Gabriella's hand into his. Chad and the others saw Troy and Gabriella holding hands. Chad and the others hope that Troy and Gabriella do get together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella said hi to their friends and then went into the school. Chad and the others follow them into the school.

They went to their lockers to put their school bags a way and get their books for the first class they had. Once they got their school bags put a way and got their books, they shut their lockers. Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella was in shock at first that Troy had kissed her, but she responded back to the kiss. So Troy and Gabriella did some making out by his locker, before they went to class. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. They went to the classroom that their first class was in and went to take their seats.

They got through their first class and were now at their lockers putting their books a way and getting the books for the next class they had. They shut their lockers after getting their books for the next class. Troy told Gabriella that he would see her at lunch time. So Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason went to the gym for basketball practice. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi went to their drama class. Taylor and Gabriella went to their chemistry class. So the friends got through their second class and were now at their lockers put their books away.

Gabriella had finished putting the books away and shut her locker. She was getting ready to head to the lunch room when she saw her friend Vince go out side. Gabriella went to talk to Vince before she went to get some lunch. Vince saw Gabriella come outside and asked her if they could talk for a few minutes. Gabriella asked her friend Vince how it went with his parents. Vince told Gabriella that his parents were in shock at first when he told them that he was gay. Vince said to Gabriella that his mom is okey with him being gay and that his mom told him that it would take her some time to get use to it. Gabriella asked him about how his dad felt about it.

Vince told Gabriella that his dad is not happy about him being gay and that his dad will not talk to him right now. Gabriella told her friend Vince to give his dad some time to get use to idea of him being gay. Gabriella also told Vince that his dad will come around once he has excepted him being gay. Vince said to Gabriella that he hope she is right about that. Vince asked Gabriella how things are going with her. Gabriella told her friend Vince that she has a date with Troy on friday night. Vince said that he is happy that she has a date with Troy.

Zeke and Jason left the gym and went to the lunch room to get some lunch. A few minutes later Chad and Troy left the gym. Chad and Troy headed to the lunch room to get some lunch too. Gabriella told Vince that they better go back inside and go to the lunch room to get some lunch. So they went back into the school and went to the lunch room to get some lunch. Troy and Chad saw Gabriella and Vince talking to each other while getting their lunch. Chad decided that he was going to have a talk with Vince and tell him to stay a way from Gabriella.

Gabriella said good bye Vince and join her friends at the table. Vince went over to the table his friends were sitting at, to eat his lunch. The captain of the football team asked Vince why he was talking to the nerd Gabriella for. Vince told the captain of the football team that they are friends. The rest of the football team with the captain could not believe that Vince was being friends with a nerd. They told Vince that he needs to stay a way from Gabriella. Vince then said to his friends that he can be friends with any one he wants. The football team thought about what Vince said to them and knew that he was right.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella and started eating his lunch. Chad had sat down next to his girlfriend Taylor and was eating his lunch too. They all finished eating their lunch and went to throw their garbage a way. They left the lunch room together and went to their lockers to get their books for the next class they had. Chad got his books and shut his locker. Chad went to find Vince to have a talk with him. A few minutes later Chad found Vince and told him that he would like to talk to him. Vince asked Chad what he wanted to talk to him about.

Chad and Vince went to the gym to talk in private. Chad told Vince to stay a way from Gabriella. Vince told Chad that he and Gabriella are friends and that he is not going to stay a way from her. Chad said to Vince that if he does not stay a way from Gabriella, that he will tell his secret that he has and does not want his friends or any one else to know about. Vince told Chad he does not have a secret that he could not tell his friends or any one else about. Chad said to Vince that he knows some thing about him. Chad said to Vince one last time to stay a way from Gabriella if he knows what is good for him.

Chad left the gym and went to his next class. Vince wondered what Chad knows about him. Vince could not believe that Chad was telling him to stay a way from his friend Gabriella. Vince decided he had to talk to Gabriella right a way. So Vince left the gym and went to his next class.

They got through their class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way. They were now getting their books for the last class they had, out of their lockers. Gabriella heard her phone buzz and took a look at it to see a text message from her friend Vince. She open the text message and read the message. She send a message back to Vince telling him she will meet him outside. So Gabriella put her phone back in her purse and went to meet Vince outside.

Vince knew that he had to tell Gabriella about Chad telling him to stay a way from her and that Chad knows something too. Vince saw his friend Gabriella come outside. Gabriella saw Vince standing by the school wall and went over to him. Gabriella asked Vince what was wrong. Vince told Gabriella about Chad having a talk with him. Gabriella asked Vince what Chad had talk to him about. Vince told Gabriella that Chad had told him to stay a way from her. Vince also told Gabriella that he thinks Chad knows some thing too.

Gabriella told Vince that Chad had no right to tell him to stay a way. Gabriella asked Vince what makes him think that Chad knows some thing. Vince told Gabriella that Chad had told him that if he did not stay a way, that he would tell his secret to his friends and every one else that he does not want to know about it. Gabriella said to Vince do you think he found out about you being gay. Vince told Gabriella that he is not sure if Chad knows that he is gay. Gabriella said to her friend Vince that if Chad knows that he is gay, than she wonders how he found out. Vince said to Gabriella he is wondering how he would have found out about him being gay too.

Gabriella told Vince to let her take care of Chad and that she will have a talk with him. Vince thanked Gabriella for talking to Chad. Gabriella went back in the school and headed to her last class. Gabriella could not believe Chad was telling her friend Vince to stay a way from her. She also was wondering if Chad had found out about Vince being gay and how he knows about it.

They all got through their last class and were at their lockers getting their stuff. Gabriella was going to have a talk with Chad after she got her stuff. Gabriella made sure she had her school bag and the home work she had left to do. Gabriella shut her locker and then went to find Chad. Troy was getting his stuff and then he was going to follow Gabriella. Chad was at his locker getting his stuff, when he saw Gabriella coming over. Gabriella said to Chad that you and i need to talk now.

Chad grabbed his school bag , homework and his basketball before shutting his locker. Chad asked Gabriella what they had to talk about. Gabriella grabbed Chad's ear and pulled him outside the school. Taylor saw Gabriella drag her boyfriend Chad by the ear out of the school. Taylor wondered what her boyfriend Chad did for Gabriella to drag him by the ear. Taylor got her stuff and shut her locker. Taylor wanted to go find out what her boyfriend Chad did this time.

Gabriella said to Chad that he had know right to tell her friend Vince to stay a way from her. Chad said to Gabriella that he was only trying to protect her. Gabriella told Chad she does not need to be protect from her friend Vince. Gabriella then asked Chad what he knows about Vince. Chad told Gabriella that he does not know any thing. Gabriella said to Chad to stop lying and tell the truth. Chad said to Gabriella that he knows that her friend Vince is gay. Gabriella asked Chad how he found out about it. Chad told Gabriella that he has ways of finding out. Gabriella told Chad he better not tell Vince's friends or anyone else about Vince being gay.

Taylor heard Chad and Gabriella's conversation and could not believe what she had heard. Gabriella walked a way from Chad and went over to Troy. Taylor went up to her boyfriend Chad and told him that she had heard every thing. Chad asked Taylor if she wanted a ride home. Taylor told Chad she would love a ride home . So they got in his car and left the school parking lot. Taylor asked Chad how he found out about Vince being gay. Chad told Taylor that she can not tell Gabriella how he found out. Taylor promised Chad she would not tell Gabriella. Chad told Taylor that he found out when he was at Vince's house spying on Vince and Gabriella. Taylor asked Chad why he was spying in the first place. Chad told Taylor that his friend Troy did not like Gabriella and Vince hanging out with each other.

Taylor said to Chad you were spying on Vince to see what was going on with him and Gabriella. Chad said to Taylor that Troy really likes Gabriella alot and wants her as his girlfriend. Chad also told Taylor that he was making sure their was nothing romantic going on between Gabriella and Vince at all. Taylor said to Chad that she under stands now why he was spying. Chad said that he had over heard Gabriella and Vince talking and that is how he found out that Vince was gay. Taylor asked Chad if Troy knows that Vince is gay too. Chad told Taylor that Troy knows because he had told him. Taylor said to Chad that she never knew that Vince was gay until now.

Troy asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Troy she is fine. So they arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and they went into his house to do their home work together.

Please Review!

A/N i know i said this chapter was going to have some drama in it., but i changed my mind and decided to wait untill the next chapter to have the drama in it. The next chapter will have Chad telling Vince's friends and every one else in school about Vince being gay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Troy and Gabriella had finished their homework and were now watching a movie. Troy could tell that Gabriella was not okey. Gabriella still was wondering how Chad had found out about her friend Vince being gay. Gabriella then notice that Troy was looking at her. She decided to tell Troy about what Chad had done. Troy asked Gabriella what was on her mind. So she told him about Chad telling her friend Vince to stay a way from her and that if he did not, he would tell his secret.

Troy told Gabriella that he does not like her being around Vince. Gabriella asked Troy why he does not want her around Vince. Troy decided to tell Gabriella that he likes her and ask her if she would be his girlfriend. So Troy told Gabriella that he likes her alot. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would want to be his girlfriend. At first she did not know what to say to Troy. So Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips. She responded back to the kiss. They pulled back from the kiss to get some air.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were making out in his bedroom. They ended up making love twice before getting up to take a shower. They got dressed back into their clothes and went down stairs to get a drink. After they got a drink, they left the house. Chad and Taylor got into his car. They left his house and were on the way to hers. A few minutes later they arrived at her house and he parked the car. Chad walked his girlfriend to the door and they kissed each other good bye. Chad then went back to his car, after Taylor had gone into the house. He got back in to his car and left her house. Chad was now on his way home.

Troy told Gabriella that he would walk her back over to her house. So Gabriella grabbed her school bag and they left his bedroom. They went down stairs and left his house. Troy walked his girlfriend back to her house next door. Troy told Gabriella he could not wait for their date that was tomorrow night. Gabriella told her boyfriend she could not wait for their date too. They shared a good bye kiss. Troy told Gabriella he would call her later. So he went back to his house after Gabriella went into her house.

Chad arrived back at his house and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Chad went into the house and went upstairs to his bedroom. Chad was sitting in his room and he decided that he was going to tell Vince's friends and every one else at school. Chad realized that people at school had a right know that Vince is gay. So Chad was figuring out how to tell Vince's friends and every one else at school about Vince being gay.

Taylor heard her cell phone ringing and went to answer it. She asked Gabriella why she was calling her. Gabriella asked Taylor if Chad had told her how he found out about Vince being gay. Taylor told Gabriella that Chad had not told her how he had found out about Vince being gay. Taylor also told Gabriella not to worry about it. Gabriella told Taylor she was going to worry about it, because Vince is her friend. Taylor told Gabriella she had to go and that she would see her in the morning at school. So she hung the cell phone up and then call her boyfriend to see if he was going to tell Vince's friends and every one else at school.

Gabriella hung her cell phone up. She had a feeling that Taylor had lied to her about Chad not telling her. Gabriella had a feeling that Chad did tell Taylor about how he found out about Vince being gay. She did not understand why her best friend would lie to her. So Gabriella got ready for bed that night. After she got ready for bed, she went to her bed and got into it. Troy hope that Chad would tell Vince's friends and every one else at school about Vince being gay. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and got into his bed. Troy grabbed his cell phone and called Gabriella, before going to sleep for the night.

Gabriella was laying in her bed, when she heard her cell phone ringing and so she picked it up. She answered her cell phone and ask Troy what was up. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to get a ride to school with him in the morning. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to get a ride to school with him in the morning. Troy told his girlfriend he would pick her up at 7:00 am. They said good night to each other and then hung their cell phones up. They went to sleep not long after they had gotten off the phone.

The next morning Troy woke up and went for a run. After he came back from his run, he went to take a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and went back down stairs to eat some breakfast. Troy decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. After he got done with his breakfast, he went to get his school bag and stuff. A few minutes later he left the house and went to his car. So Troy went next door to pick his girlfriend up.

Gabriella was all ready up and dressed. She was down stairs eating her breakfast. A few minutes later she had finished eating her breakfast. She went to pick her school bag and stuff up. Gabriella went out of her house and saw that Troy was waiting for her. So she got in to his car and they left for school. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his free hand.

Chad had arrived at the school and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Chad walked up the school and went inside. Chad saw Vince's friends in the hallway and went over to them. Vince's friends asked Chad what he wanted. Chad told Vince's friends that he has some thing to tell them. Vince's friends asked Chad what he had to tell them. Chad told Vince's friends that their friend Vince is gay.

Vince's friends were in shock , after Chad had told them that their friend Vince was gay. They ask Chad how he knows that Vince is gay. Chad told Vince's friends that he over heard Vince talking to his friend Gabriella. Vince's friends could not believe their friend had not told them that he was gay. They thanked Chad for telling them. Chad told them that they had a right to know.

Please Review!

A / N The next chapter will have the rest of the school learning about Vince being gay. Also in the next chapter Vince will find out about Chad telling his friends about him being gay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chad knew that he did the right thing by telling Vince's friends about him being gay. Chad was at his locker getting his books for the first class he had. Chad hope that Gabriella would not find out that he had told Vince's friends about him being gay. Vince came in to the school and went to his locker. Vince did not know that Chad had told his friends that he was gay. Vince's friends saw him at his locker and decided to go find out why he had not told them that he was gay.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy took his girlfriends hand into his and they walked in to the school together. They went to their lockers and put the school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and then did some making out, before going to class. They had finished making out and were now on the way to their first class.

Vince got his books for the first class he had. He shut his locker after getting his books for the first class he had. Vince saw his friends coming over to him. He asked his friends what was up. The friends asked Vince why he did not tell them that he was gay. Vince told his friends that he was afraid to tell them and did not know how they would take it. Vince asked his friends how they found out about him being gay. The friends told Vince that they found out about him being gay from Chad. Vince could not believe that Chad told his friends about him being gay. Vince also wondered how Chad had found out about him being gay. The friends told Vince that they forgive him. So they went to their first class they had.

They got through their first class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way. They grab their books for the next class they had. They shut their lockers and went to the next class. Troy and Chad arrived at the gym and went to the locker room to change in to their basketball practice uniform. They got through basketball practice and were in the locker room taking a shower. They got dressed back in to their clothes and left the locker room. They left the gym and went to the lunch room. Chad told Troy that he had told Vince's friends about him being gay. Troy asked Chad how Vince's friends had reacted to learning about their friend being gay. Chad told Troy that Vince's friends were in shock to learn that their friend was gay.

Gabriella was on her way to the lunch room when she saw her friend Vince sitting outside of the school. So she went outside and asked Vince what was wrong. Vince told Gabriella that his friends know about him being gay and that they are okey with it. Gabriella asked Vince if he had told his friends about him being gay. Vince told Gabriella that he did not tell his friends that he was gay. Gabriella asked Vince how his friends found out about him being gay then. Vince told Gabriella that Chad had told his friends about him being gay. Gabriella asked Vince if he has told his team mates about him being gay yet. Vince told Gabriella that he had not told his team mates about him being gay yet. Gabriella told Vine that he better tell them before Chad does. Vince knew Gabriella was right that he had to tell his team mates, before Chad does it for him.

They went inside the school and went to the lunch room together. They enter the lunch room and went to get some thing to eat. Troy and the others had seen Gabriella come in the lunch room with Vince. Chad knew at free period that he was going to announce to the whole that Vince is gay. Troy saw his girlfriend come over to him and sit down next to him. Vince went to sit with his friends to eat his lunch. They finished eating their lunch and were now at their lockers getting the books for the next class.

Gabriella could not believe that Chad knows about Vince being gay. She also could not believe Chad had told Vince's friends about him being gay too. Gabriella was wondering how Chad had found out about Vince being gay in the first place. Gabriella decided she was going to have a talk with Chad after school and find out how he found out about Vince being gay.

It was now free period and Chad went to the office. Chad made sure know one was in the office. Chad then got on the microphone and told every one that he has announcement to make. Chad said the announcement is that Vince is gay. Chad said to the students have a good rest of the day. Chad shut the microphone off and left the office. Chad went to meet his girlfriend Taylor at the library.

The rest of the students in the school were shock to learn that Vince was gay. Vince could not believe that Chad had told the rest of the school about him being gay. Troy with the others were glad that Chad had told the rest of the school about Vince being gay. Vince knew that his team mates were going to be asking him why he did not tell them that he was gay. Gabriella could not believe Chad had told the rest of the school about Vince being gay. Gabriella wondered how her friend Vince was holding up. Gabriella knew that she was going to have a major talk with Chad for sure.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short, but I decided to end it here. The next chapter will have Gabriella having a talk with Chad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella went to her locker and put her books a way. Gabriella decided to go find her friend Vince and see how he was doing. So she shut her locker and went to find her friend Vince. Gabriella wonder how Chad had found out about Vince being gay. Gabriella found her friend Vince sitting outside and so she went out of the school. Vince saw his friend Gabriella coming over to him. Gabriella asked her friend Vince how he was doing. Vince told Gabriella that he was doing fine. Gabriella told Vince that she does not know how Chad found out about him being gay. Vince told Gabriella that he wanted to be the one to tell his friends and team mates about him being gay. Gabriella told her friend Vince that Chad had know right to tell his friends or the whole school. Vince said to Gabriella that he hope his team mates will let him explain.

Gabriella said to her friend Vince that he need to just tell his team mates why he had not told them about him being gay. Vince thank his friend Gabriella for her advice and told her that he will do that. So Vince went back in the school to his locker to get his books for the last class he had. Vince hope that his team mates would still be his friend. Vince got through his last class and was at his locker. He got his school bag and homework out of the locker. Vince shut his locker and left the school. He went to his car and got into it. He left the school parking lot and was heading home.

Troy and Gabriella were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework too. Gabriella saw Chad at his locker and decided to have a talk with him. So she shut her locker and went over to Chad. Chad saw Gabriella come over and asked her what she wanted. Gabriella told Chad that she wants to have a talk with him. So Chad asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to him about. Gabriella told Chad that she wants to talk to him a way from school. Gabriella asked Chad to meet her in the park in a few minutes. So they left the school and went to their cars. They left the school parking lot and were on the way home.

Troy asked his girlfriend why she was going to have a talk with Chad for. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wants to find out why he told Vince's friends and the whole school about him being gay. Troy asked his girlfriend if he could come with her to the park. Gabriella told her boyfriend that he could come with her as long as he stays quiet while she is talking with Chad. So they went to the park to meet Chad there. A few minutes later they arrived at the park and parked the car. They got out of the car and walk to the bench that they saw Chad sitting on. Chad saw Gabriella with Troy coming over to him. Gabriella told Chad that she let Troy come with her. Chad asked Gabriella if she was ready to talk.

Gabriella told Chad that she was ready to talk. Troy sat down on the bench and let his girlfriend talk with Chad. Chad asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk about. Gabriella asked Chad why he told Vince friends and every one at school about him being gay. Chad told Gabster that Vince friends and every one else had a right to know about Vince being gay. Gabriella said to Chad that he had no right in telling Vince friends or every one else at school about Vince being gay. Chad said to Gabriella that he was just letting people know about Vince being gay.

Gabriella told Chad that Vince should have been the one to tell his friends and every one else about him being gay. Chad told Gabster that he was sorry for telling every one about Vince being gay. Gabriella then asked Chad how he had found out about Vince being gay in the first place. Chad told Gabriella that he had followed her to Vince's house and was hiding in a bush. Chad told Gabriella that he had over heard Vince telling her that he was gay. Gabriella asked Chad why he was following her in the first place. Chad said to Gabriella that he can not say why he followed her to Vince's house.

Troy knew he had no choice but to tell his girlfriend that he was behind Chad spying on her and Vince. Troy said to his girlfriend that he was the reason that Chad had followed her to Vince's house. Gabriella asked her boyfriend why had Chad follow her in the first place. Troy told his girlfriend that he did not like that she was hanging around Vince and so he asked Chad to find out what was going on with her and Vince. Troy also told his girlfriend that he had told Vince to stay away from you or Chad was going to tell his friends and every one else about him being gay.

Gabriella could not believe that her boyfriend had told Vince to stay a way from her. Gabriella was a little bit mad at her boyfriend for doing that. Gabriella decided to set her boyfriend and Chad straight about her friend Vince. Gabriella told her boyfriend and Chad that she and Vince are just friends is all. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she only wants to be with him and no one else. She also told her boyfriend that she loves him too. Troy said to is girlfriend that he was sorry about what he had did. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she forgives him. Gabriella said to Chad that he needs to apologize to Vince for telling his friends and every one else at school about him being gay. Chad told Gabster that he was not going to apologize to Vince for telling people that he is gay.

Gabriella shook her head and told Chad that she can not believe he will not tell Vince he is sorry for what he did. Chad told Gabriella that he had to go. Chad left the park and went home. Troy said to his girlfriend that Chad just needs time to realize what he has done. So Troy and Gabriella went back to the car and got in to it. They left the park and headed back home. Chad could not believe that Gabriella wanted him to apologize to Vince for what he had did.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. The next chapter Gabriella will interduce her boyfriend to her friend Vince. Also in the next chapter Chad will be telling his girlfriend Taylor about the conversation he had with Gabriella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he would want to meet her friend Vince. Troy told his girlfriend that he was willing to meet her friend Vince. Gabriella told her boyfriend that Vince is a nice guy and a good friend too. So Troy and his girlfriend left the house and went to his car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to call Vince and let him know that they are coming over to see him. Troy said to girlfriend that he hopes Vince is okey with them coming over. Gabriella called her friend Vince and told him that she and her boyfriend were on their way over. Gabriella told her boyfriend that her friend Vince is fine with them coming over. Troy hope things go well with meeting Vince. Gabriella said to boyfriend that once he meets Vince and that he will want to be friends with him too.

Mean while Chad called his girlfriend Taylor to see what she was doing. Taylor had finish her homework and was in the kitchen getting a snack. Taylor heard her cell phone ringing and went to answer it. Taylor asked her boyfriend why he was calling. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that he was calling her to see what she was up too. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that she was just getting a snack and was going to read a book. Chad asked his girlfriend Taylor if he could come over. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that he could come over. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that he would be over in a few minutes. So they said goodbye to each other and hung their phones up. Taylor finished her snack and then went to watch for her boyfriend. Taylor decided she was going to find out how his talk was with Gabriella.

Troy and his girlfriend arrived at Vince's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy and his girlfriend went. They up to the house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later Vince's mom answered the door and they asked her if Vince was home. Vince's mom told them that her son Vince was home and let them in the house. Vince's mom shut the door and told them that she would go get Vince. So she left Troy and his girlfriend and went to get Vince. Troy and his girlfriend could not believe that Vince's mom had left them standing at the door. Vince saw his mom and she told him that Troy and Gabriella were here to see him. Vince left his room and went to see Troy and Gabriella. Vince's mom came back and told Troy and Gabriella that Vince was coming. Vince's mom left them and went to the kitchen. Vince saw his friend Gabriella and her boyfriend Troy standing at the door.

Vince could not believe that his mom had left his friend Gabriella and her boyfriend Troy standing at the door. Vince told Gabriella and Troy that he was sorry that his mom had left them standing at the door. Vince then asked Gabriella and Troy if they wanted to go outside to the back yard to talk. Troy and his told Vince that they were find with going outside to the back yard to talk. They went outside to the back yard to talk.

Chad arrived at his girlfriend Taylor's house and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Chad walked up to the door and knocked on it. Taylor open the door and let him in the house. Taylor asked her boyfriend if he was okey. Chad told his girlfriend that he was fine. So they went to the living room to sit down and talk. chad knew that is girlfriend was going to want to know how his talk with Gabriella was. Taylor asked her boyfriend how his talk had went with Gabriella. Chad told his girlfriend that his talk with Gabriella had went good. Taylor then asked Chad what he and Gabriella had talked about. Chad at first did not want to talk about it but then he changed his mind and decide to tell his girlfriend about the talk he had with Gabriella.

Taylor said to her boyfriend that she knows that there is something is bothering him. Chad said to his girlfriend that he needs some advice about some thing. Taylor asked her boyfriend why he need some advice from her. Chad told his girlfriend that he wants to tell here about the talk he had with Gabriella and then he would explain why he needed her advice. So Taylor told her boyfriend that she will help him in any way. So Chad told his girlfriend about the talk he had with Gabriella and how she wants him to apologize to Vince about telling every one about him being gay. Taylor then said to her boyfriend that he should apologize to Vince for telling everyone about him being gay. Chad then said to his girlfriend that he does not want to apologize to Vince for telling everyone about him being gay.

Taylor said to her boyfriend that you wanted my advice and i am giving it to you. Taylor decided to asked Chad how he had found out about Vince being gay in the first place. Chad told his girlfriend that Troy had him follow Gabriella and Vince one day after school. Chad told his girlfriend that he had followed Gabriella and Vince back to Vince's house. He told her that he had parked his car a block a way and then went to the back of the house. Chad then told Taylor that he had hidden in the bushes. He told his girlfriend that Gabriella and Vince had came out in the backyard and had sat down on the chairs. He told her he was listening in on their conversation and that is when he had heard Vince tell Gabriella that he was gay. Taylor asked her boyfriend if they knew he was there listening to them talk. Chad told his girlfriend they did not know I was there. Chad told Taylor that Gabriella and Vince had went back inside the house and that he came out of the bushes. Chad told her he went back to his car and left. Chad then told his girlfriend that he went over to Troy's house and told him what he had found out.

Taylor then asked her boyfriend if Troy knew about Vince being gay before he had told the whole school about it. Chad told his girlfriend that yes Troy did know about Vince being gay before i had told the whole school about it. Taylor asked her boyfriend if Gabriella knows about Troy sending him to follow her and Vince that one day after school and about Troy already knowing about Vince being gay before you had told the whole told his girlfriend that Gabriella does not know about it and that she is never going to find out about it any way. Taylor then said to her boyfriend that he needs to tell Gabriella how he found out about Vince being gay and about what Troy had him do. Taylor also told Chad that Gabriella has right to know about it.

Chad said to his girlfriend that he does not want to have his best friend Troy be mad at him for telling Gabriella. Taylor said to her boyfriend that Troy will understand and will not be mad at you. Chad knew his girlfriend was right that he needed to tell Gabriella the truth. Chad also knew that it was going to effect Troy and Gabriella's relationship and he had hope that Troy would tell her. Chad told Taylor he is going to talk to Troy about telling Gabriella the truth. Taylor said to her boyfriend that if he can not get Troy to tell the truth, that he will have to tell Gabriella. So Chad thank his girlfriend for the advice and that he would think about what she said. Chad and his girlfriend went up to her room and did some making out. Later on Chad left Taylor's house and went home for the night. Taylor could not believe that Troy had Chad spy on Gabriella and Vince that one day. Taylor decide that if Troy or her boyfriend does not tell Gabriella the truth, that she was going to tell her. Taylor then went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

A/N I am sorry this took so long for me to update this story. I have been dealing with writer's block. The next chapter is going to have Troy and Gabriella talking with Vince and also Troy is going to be telling his girlfriend and Vince about how Chad found about Vince being gay.


End file.
